Disk recorders of all types, magnetic or optical, and so forth have used headcrash stops at the inner and outer peripheries of the recording areas for preventing the headarm from moving too far away from the recording area for preventing damage to the head and record member. Other schemes include providing sensors for sensing the extremities of permitted head movement on the disk and then braking the servo when the head position outside the permitted area is detected. An example of a headcrash control is shown by Berti in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,181. Berti inserts a resistance-capacitive circuit between the servo control circuits and the head actuator so that without detracting from head access time, the maximum head velocity will be limited to a value which prevents damaging headcrashes even when a fault occurs in the servo system. It is desired to provide a more positive control of the head when a head is moving uncontrollably "skating" radially of the disk, either radially inwardly or outwardly. It is also desired to provide for a recovery from an error condition rapidly and positively without special sensors, i.e., electronic circuits will be used to detect and correct so-called headskating. Such headskating can be caused by an impact on the record player, for example.